


Scintilla

by Aericura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fate Discord, Fate by TheTrueSpartan, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, fate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aericura/pseuds/Aericura
Summary: All Ron wanted was to keep Ginny safe.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fate Fan Stories





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206147) by [TheTrueSpartan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSpartan/pseuds/TheTrueSpartan). 



> Disclaimer: This work is showing my own approach on a cycle. This is NOT Fate!Canon.
> 
> You can find the FFN story link for Fate and additional info in the description for the Fate Fest Stories collection.

**December 1995**

With shaking hands he brushed a strand of red hair from her face. It slid down and joined the rest of the hair on the ground. Ron smiled.

 _You are safe now,_ he said while caressing his sisters face. Her brown eyes were looking at him. He could see himself mirrored in it.

Ron’s eyes moved in frantic movements around. He couldn’t focus. The world around him was blurred and appeared in slow motion.

 _I saved her,_ he said to himself. Ron tried to stand up, but his legs didn’t seem to hold his weight. Everything in the room began to spin around him and he started to feel nauseous.

Slowly he closed his eyes and laid his head on Ginny’s chest. He felt warm and protected. She didn’t move.

 _Can I keep your heart_ , he asked. His voice cracked mid sentence. Upset about his own weakness, he hit his head with his clenched fist.

 _Stupid_ , Ron whispered. _Can’t walk. Can’t stand. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He slid closer to his sister and put his arms around her. _I will stay with you_ , he said. _Forever._

He stated to hum a song. Happiness filled his heart. With a quick movement he lifted his head and looked at her face. Blue met brown.

 _It’s the song Mum used to sing for us_ , he said with excitement in his voice. _Do you remember?_

For a moment he was silent. _Ginny_ , he asked. _Why are you so sad? Smile. You are safe now._

Ron looked at his hands. They were still shaking. He frowned. _Stop_ , he said to himself. _Stop shaking._ It didn’t stop.

His hands blurred in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to make the blurring go away, but when he opened them, it got even worse.

His head felt heavy. Ron feared that his head would fall off and drop on the ground. He looked up. _Did I do good_ , he asked. He was met with silence

Tears started running down his cheeks. With a hasty movement he wiped away the tears leaving streaks of red on his face. He looked back at his sister.

 _Don’t cry_ , he said. _It’s fine. You’re save now._

Ron started to hum again. His gaze was unfocused and he swayed slightly.

 _Ginny, do you remember when we spent the whole day outside_ , Ron asked. _You didn’t want to go outside with me at first, but after I told you about the horses across the creek, you were so excited._

Dizziness overcame him again and he laid his head back on Ginny’s body. His heart started to beat really quick and a low buzzing built up in his ears.

 _Mum wasn’t happy at first, but after promising to be careful, she agreed._ Ron could hear his voice vibrate through Ginny’s body while talking. He didn’t mind. _She even gave us something to eat on the way there._

He paused for a moment and listened to his heartbeat. _The weather was beautiful. The sun was shining so bright and everywhere were butterflies. You couldn’t stop smiling._

Ron stopped talking. His brain was filled with fog and remembering got harder and harder. _Ginny_ , he said with a sluggish voice. _I wish we could go back to this place again. Everything was fine. Everyone was happy._

He was tired. His hand hurt and there was an intolerable pressure on his eyes. _It hurts_ , he said. _Ginny it hurts so much._

Ron took deep breaths trying to calm himself. His lungs started to hurt and he had to cough.

 _Do you smell this, Ginny_ , he asked quietly. _So many different flowers. We weaved flower crowns together. Do you remember, Ginny? Ginny?_

He frowned and looked at the ceiling. The lights were off and the room started to get dark. _There is this smell lingering in the air_ , Ron said. _I remember it. The flowers were so pretty, Ginny._

Sounds were coming from outside. Ron could hear the door to the Burrow open. Loud footsteps echoed through the house. _Ginny, Ron_ , his mother asked. _I am back._ There was no answer.

The footsteps came closer. Every step felt to Rol like an earthquake. He didn’t move. _You are safe now_ , he whispered. _They can’t hurt you anymore._

_Ron what are you doing on the…_

His mother didn’t finish the sentence. Something fell on the ground. The loud sound of glass breaking echoed through his head. His mother started to scream.

 _Ginny_ , she said with despair in her voice. _My baby._

Ron lifted his head and tried to sit upright. Dizziness overcame him again. Through blurred vision he could see his mother come closer.

 _What happened Ron? Who was here? Who did this_ , she asked while panicking. Her shaking hands were hovering over his sisters body, unsure what to do.

 _All this blood._ His mother started to cry. _My baby. My poor baby._

Ron looked at his mother’s grimacing face. There were so many different emotions to see. He felt a stab in the heart. _Don’t cry, Mum_ , he said to her. _Everything will be fine. Look._

He reached out with his hand. His mother followed his movement. There was a small thing lying on his palm. His mother screamed. Ron smiled.

 _I kept her heart safe_ , he said with a reassuring voice. His mother’s eyes widened and she backed away.

 _Ron_ , she asked with panic in her voice. Her whole body was shaking. _Who did this?_ Ron didn’t answer. He looked at her with an undefinable look in his eyes. For a moment there was complete silence in the room.

 _Mum_ , he said. _She is safe now._

His mother looked at him with defeat in her eyes. _How could you_ , she whispered. _What did I do wrong?_ Empty eyes were looking at him. _How could you do this? How could you do this to her? How could you do this to us?_

Ron felt hurt and betrayal. _You didn’t see them, Mum. They didn’t stop_ , he exclaimed. _She screamed and screamed and they laughed. It was horrifying._ Tears were starting to form in his eyes. His lips trembled and his hands were still shaking.

 _Who_ , his mother screamed. _What are you talking about? Tell me. What are you talking about?_

Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were full of pain. _They didn’t stop, Mum_ , he said with a broken voice. _And I couldn’t help her. They were doing things to her, Mum. They didn’t even stop after she was gone. Who would do something like this?_

His eyes danced through the room, unable to focus on anything. He felt nauseous and the pain in his chest got worse. _Only monsters would do this. Not even the Entity is this cruel._

His mother’s crying got louder. Ron tried to stand up to comfort her, but he swayed and his legs couldn’t hold his weight. He fell back on the ground.

 _She is safe now_ , he whispered. _I saved her, Mum._

Everything got dark around him. The last thing he heard was his mother weeping, before darkness got hold of him.

**January 1996**

The chair he was sitting on was hard. The chains on his arms were hurting his skin and he was so hungry that he felt nauseous and dizzy.

Ron was tired. He hadn’t slept well the last nights. Plagued by cold and hunger, he had stayed awake until exhaustion got hold of him.

He looked around in the room while trying to focus on the words being spoken to him, but his brain didn’t corporate. All he heard were words ripped out of the context. Words dancing through his head, forming new sentences.

 _Mr. Weasley_ , he heard. Ron didn’t react. He looked at his hands. His arms and hands were dirty and blood was under his nails. They didn’t let him wash himself. Red, itching spots were everywhere on his skin. He had to try hard to withstand the urge to scratch it until it bled.

 _Ronald Weasley_ , he heard. This time it was louder and more clear to understand. The fog in his brain cleared up. He looked at the person sitting in front of him. Blue dull eyes were looking at him. A stern face. Sorrow and grief.

Ron stayed silent for a moment. Then he smiled. _Mr. Dumbledore_ , he said. _It is good to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?_ His voice was quiet and rough. He hadn’t spoken in a few days.

The Headmaster’s eyes stayed serious and cold. He didn’t smile like he used to. Ron frowned.

 _Mr. Weasley_ , the Headmaster said again with a calm voice. A spark of sadness was to be heard in his spoken words. _Please tell me, it’s not true what they say. Please tell me this is just a misunderstanding._

Ron was confused. _What_ , he asked. _Why are you saying this?_ The Headmaster didn’t answer. He just stared at Ron with an undefinable look in his eyes.

 _Ron_ , he said with a slow voice. _Ron, did you do this to her? Did you do this to your sister?_

Ron tried to stand up, but the chains were binding him to the chair. _Of course_ , he said. _Like you told me to._ The Headmasters eyes widened and he backed away a bit.

 _Why would you say something so cruel, Ron_ , he asked. _I would never want something like this._

Ron started to cry. Tears were running down his cheeks and his lips were trembling. His emotions got hold of him. _You told me to keep her safe_ , he exclaimed. _After I told you about the vision. You said, I should do everything to not let it happen. Don’t you see? She is safe now._ He smiled.

 _I told you to keep her safe, not to kill her_ , the Headmaster exclaimed with dismay in his voice. _You were supposed to safe her. You were supposed to safe us all._

Ron shook his head. _I was never the one to save the world. I was simply paving the way_ , he said. _Did you even listen? All those times I talked to you… did you ever really listen?_

The Headmaster looked on the ground. His hands were shaking. Ron didn’t look away. His gaze was fixed on the Headmaster.

 _It doesn’t have to be over. Free me and I will continue working with you_ , Ron offered. _We can do this together. The Dark Lord won’t stand a chance._

The Headmaster shook his head and stood up. _I_ _can’t do this. You are a monster. I should’ve seen it earlier._

Ron chuckled. _A monster_ , he asked. _Me? The true monsters are out there. Raping children, selling people, killing innocent human beings. And you keep looking away. You are all looking away. Who am I to keep my sister in such a world? She is safe now. She is happy now._

Fog was starting to build up again in his brain and he felt that it got more difficult to think and to articulate himself. Memories were dissolving in his mind.

His hands started to shake again. His legs were twitching and the room blurred before his eyes. Words danced through the room. He felt weak.

 _All for nothing_ , he whispered. _If I fail, all of this fails. Another one will start anew. Again and again and again. Open your eyes, old man. You are condemning yourself to death._

The Headmaster sighed. _I am sorry that I failed you. I should’ve seen earlier that something went wrong. I am sorry, my boy._

Ron stared at him. He felt tired and the coldness made his bones ache. It was difficult to focus on something else than the nagging pain in his stomach that told him that he needed food, needed anything to eat.

All strength suddenly left his body. He didn’t answer. _Leave_ , he croaked. _I will manage everything on my own from now on. I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone’s help._

The Headmaster looked at him with a sad expression on his face. _Goodbye Mr. Weasley_ , he said. _I hope you’ll realize what consequences your actions have._ He turned around and left with quick steps.

The door shut with a loud sound and Ron closed his eyes. His head was throbbing and the cold hurt his skin. He took a deep breath.

The smell of flowers filled his nose. He felt calm. Beautiful laughter echoed in his mind. Specks of red were dancing in front of his closed eyes. Ron smiled.

**February 1996**

He was sitting in the corner, looking out of the small window in an attempt to see any stars on the dark sky. His whole body was shivering from the cold and he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. It was so dark that he barely could see anything. Even his hands were just shapeless silhouettes.

His head was spinning. Constant whispering was echoing through the room. He couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. Over the days he had slipped in and out unconsciousness. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Every breath hurt in his lungs and his stomach was in so much pain. Ron couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten something.

His memories were foggy and unreal. As soon as he tried to think about something, they backed away and he was left with void. Ron screamed. All that was left was coldness and pain.

He tried to stand up, but his body was too weak to hold his own weight. He fell back on the cold sind hard ground. His arm snapped in two, while he tried to catch himself. Ron laughed. The pain was overwhelming.

 _Champion_ , a voice said. Ron flinched and stopped moving. _Entity_ , he asked with a broken voice. _Where have you been?_

Something appeared in front of him. Ron tried to see it, but his brain couldn’t comprehend what was in front of him. It was too much for him to bear. He screamed.

 _You failed_ , the Entity said. _I gave you time to solve this, but all you did was cry and scream everyday. You are weak. It’s time to start anew. I wasted enough on you._

Ron started shaking his head. _No. No, wait_ , he said while panicking. _I will try harder. I can finish this. I promise._ He crawled closer to the Entity. _I already saved Ginny. I saved her! I can save more. Give me time. I need more time._

 _Pathetic_ , the Entity said. _I can’t believe that I ever thought that you would be able to finish this for good. This is not about saving your family, Champion._

Ron hit with his fists on the ground. Again and again and again. He could hear his bones splinter. His heart was filled with pain. _I know_ , he screamed. _I know that._ Exhaustion overcame him and he slumped down.

The Entity came closer. Something heavy touched Ron’s head.

Ron breathed in and an unbearable pain shot through his lungs. He coughed and blood filled his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face.

 _Ginny_ , Ron said with a broken voice. It was drowned out by his wet coughing.

The Entity chuckled. _Better luck next time._


End file.
